This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays may exhibit desirable attributes such as a wide field of view, compact size, and low power consumption.
Organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of pixels. Each pixel has subpixels of different colors. For example, each pixel may have red, green, and blue subpixels. The amount that each subpixel in a pixel is driven affects the output color of the pixel. For example, when displaying red light, only the red subpixel is used while the green and blue pixels are turned off.
Ideally, adjustments made to one subpixel do not affect the amount of light produced by other subpixels in a pixel. In practice, however, parasitic capacitive coupling effects can give rise to crosstalk. When cross-talk is significant, adjustments to a subpixel of one color can affect subpixel outputs for other colors. If care is not taken, subpixel crosstalk can lead to color inaccuracies and unsatisfactory display performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide a display with improved subpixel crosstalk performance.